


Fogged Windows

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [36]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Can you write a dom josh dun one where you're fucking in the back of a car/van? I really love your work by the way ♡♡♡"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fogged Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your wonderful faces enjoy! xxoxoo

You stumble back against the car, Josh's lips kissing yours feverishly. His calloused hands grip your hips and you groan, the drummer's blunt nails dig into the denim of your jeans and upon feeling his erection running up against your thigh you moan softly. Shifting your leg to press up against it, feeling wetness pool in between your legs at the animalistic groan that tears from his throat. Your back presses up against the cool door of the touring van and you shiver, stumbling in a lustful high towards a heavy metal vehicle but as Tyler explicitly said while tiredly kicking the two of you out of the hotel room  _"Go hump in the van, and don't you dare get jizz on my stuff!"_  - you couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of him saying that while throwing a pillow at Josh's head. You're smile soon fades into a pleasurable whimper when Josh's large hand grip your ass, pulling your hips to his.

"I think we may get arrested for public indecency," you joke, glancing around the empty parking lot then back up at Josh.

Josh cracks a grin and laughs, pulling back from you a little and helps straighten out your shirt. The two of you lock eyes and burst out into giggles, you felt drunk on the slowly fading lust and adrenaline of the situation but now that it was - seemingly - coming to an end, you enjoyed what remained.

"Wanna head back into the hotel?" Josh asks after a moment, you're about to say 'yes' when you notice something from the corner of your eye and grin instead.

Reaching out you cup the bulge of Josh's pants, not missing the way he shivers.

"Are you sure you wanna go upstairs, babe?" You tease, palming him through his torn up jeans. "Because we have an entire van to ourselves..." you purr, glancing up at his darkening eyes.

You notice the light dusting of crimson on the young man's cheeks, his confidant bravado slipping a little when things settled down but now that you were getting him worked up you could see it coming back.

"Then what are we doing out here?" Josh questions, his voice low and rough.

The two of you practically stumble into the van, Josh on top on of you, rutting against your thigh with a groan. You felt the seatbelt's buckle dig into the side of your back and you move to shift, looking up to see Josh undoing his jeans in haste and you quickly move to get yours undone. The condom was pulled out from the back of his jeans before they were slid down his thighs, stopping had way but it was more than enough for him to expose himself, cock flush against the white of his shirt the you fisted once you'd gotten rid of your own jeans. Tearing the small square foil with his teeth Josh was about to slip it down his length with you grab his wrist, taking the condom and place it in-between your lips you move forward, placing it on his tip before skilfully rolling it down his cock.

"O-Oh shit...(Y/N)," Josh groans, cupping your jaw to pull you up for a rough kiss as you fist his cock.

Shifting Josh sits on the seat and you straddle him, legs spread wide over his hips and you slowly lower yourself, pausing for a moment and grip his shoulders, your walls adjusting to the girth of his dick. Josh didn't move, knowing this position meant his length would be far deeper in you and there was no way he wanted to hurt you. Leaving it to you to move, finally you rise up and slam back down, his head falls back against the headrest and you bite down on the side of his neck, sucking had enough to leave your mark on him.

"Josh," you mewl against the damp skin of his wet skin, the hot air making him moan and grip your hips.

"(Y/N)," hr groans, your name rolling of his tongue like the sweetest music.

You move faster, your thighs burning from the effort but you knew stopping wasn't an option, not when you were so close. Your toes curl and Josh's blunt nail dig into your soft flesh, the sound of your ass slapping against his thighs mixes deliciously with the moans and groans you both breathe out. Finally, you felt it, the tightening of your insides but you held back.

"T-Together," you moan out brokenly, whimpering when Josh thrusts up into you.

"C-Close...fuck I'm so close," he moans out, his thrusts speeding up until you knew he was there.

Josh's hips stutter and you clamp down around him, your thighs shaking with exertion as the two of your topple down, your orgasms tearing through the both of you. After a few moments, you pull off the man, not removing yourself from his lap but freeing his cock from your warmth. Josh pulls off the condom and ties it off, dropping it to the floor to throw away later and wraps his arms around you, both your breathing heavy and your hear his heart beating fast as you rest your head on his chest.

"I didn't know windows actually fogged up," you say, noticing the condensation hiding the two of you from the world.

Josh turns his head to look at the window, and smiles lazily, "thought that was just a movie thing," he adds, voice low and rough.

You smile up at Josh, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I don't think Tyler's gonna be all to pleased with us in the morning," you say with a low chuckle.

"Hey, he's the one who told us to go to the van," the drummer chuckles, holding you a bit tighter.

The two of you remained that way until sleep began closing in, changing back into your clothes, making sure there was no evidence of your transgressions the two of you sneak back into the hotel room, falling asleep in each other's embrace. However, you and Josh somewhat expected it when Tyler woke the two of you up by beating you with a pillow.

"the van still smells like sex!" The singer yells, humour clear in his voice.

And, well, that's how the full on prank war ensued.


End file.
